cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Airships Parts, Gear and Technology
Airship Parts, Gear and Technology List of Parts and Gear * Aeronautical Leathers: standard garb for crew on airships Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 1 * Aerosphere: the atmosphere; the airspace that airships fly in, includes all layers of the atmosphere. * Airship Armor: armor on the sides of ships, made of brass, copper and steel.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 1, p. 17 * Battle Gear: Gear the crew wears for battle situations on airships—includes life-lines. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 1, p. 15 * Buoy: a tiny lift Crystal attached to a colored pendant—used in emergency when a ship goes down to mark the spot; and for other situations as well.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 68, p. 604 * Body Armor: Tunics—body wear that is lined with Ethersilk—used as body armor to protect against Gauntlet fire and other Etheric Weapons. * Cabbles: extend from the suspension rig. * Core Crystals: Core power of an airship.. * Crystals: * Dorsal Masts: Masts (poles) near the rear of the ship * Dorsal Webbing: Webbing near the rear of the ship * Suspension Rig: central structure of the ship, built around the main Lift Crystal—held the entire weight of the ship through its cables.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 2, p. * Etheric cannon: uses a Weapon crystal * Etheric energy: Ehtheric energy flow in currents—ale Etheric currents—all around. Airships use the Etheric webbing to capture these currents to propel the shi Also use various types of Crystals to utilize etheric energy to power the various systems on an airship: Lift, Trim, Core, Weapon Crystals. * Etheric Sails: flag-sized square of Ethersilk used to propel and guide a parasail. They help a parasailer to climb, descend, and alter course. These rigs—Parachute and Etheric Sail—were used in boarding actions between vessels.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 * Ethersilk: woven silk used to make the Etheric webbing made by Silkweaver creatures. * Etheric webbing: made of Ethersilk and used to catch etheric energy to move the ship. * Goggles: necessary eyewear for officers and crew when riding the air currents aboard an airship.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 * Gloves: Officers sometimes wear them * Gun Deck: location of the ship's Etheric cannon. * Launch: a small air-worthy vessel that carries a small number of passengers between vessels or vessel to dock or Shipyards.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 23, p. 222 * Haslett Cage: houses the Lift Crystal. * Lift Crystals: Crystal that maintains elevation or lifts an airship higher. * Masts: tall spar (pole) used in rigging for sails—some are used for Etheric webbing * Mesosphere: a lower layer of the airspace—where the clouds and mists usually are.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 1 * Ship's Bell: three quick rings for general quarters; rapid ring is the last warning to a crew to secure safety lines; Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 1 * Shroud: invisible protective field of Etheric energy—act like a shield. * Suspension Rig: for the Lift Crystal * Propellers: used to propel the airships along with turbine steam engines. * Power Core: Core Crystal * Sails: see Wind-sails * Steam Engines: normally used as the secondary propulsion system after Crystals—instead of Wind-sails.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 * Telescoptic: device to see long distances that fits on th eyepiece of a pair of goggles. * 'Turbines: steam engines used to propel the airships along with propellers. * Trim crystals: helped adjust the ship's altitude * Tunics: Body Armor—body wear that is lined with Ethersilk—used as body armor to protect against Gauntlet fire and other Etheric Weapons. * Web Masts: Tall spar (pole) used for holding of Webbing. * Webbing: see Etheric webbing * Weapons: Etheric cannon, Gauntlets, Long Guns, hand guns (pistols), Swords, Body Armor, Shroud * Weapon crystals: Crystals used in Weapons * Windlass: Airship that uses sails to navigate. Few airships utilized sails to navigate the skies anymore, using steam engines and Crystal power instead.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 * Wind-sails: aka Sails—archaic method of propelling a ship is with the use of typical canvas sails. Usually reserved for emergency situations. * See Also * Glossary * AMS Predator * Airships * Fleet * Albion Ships * Auroran Fleet * Etheric Engineering Academy Book References Extrnal Links * Mesosphere * Masts * * * Category:Airships Category:Airship Parts and Technology Category:Ships of Spire Albion Category:Fleet Category:Lists